10year Bazooka!
by COLONELA
Summary: lal and colonnello will use the 10-year bazooka  accidentally,or maybe not..  and see what "OMG's" would happen! ;
1. prologue

I'm thinking of a new story about COLAL of course~ (I've never wrote a story anyone but them)

Anyways~ I thought of lal using the 10 year bazooka and what would happen in the future,of course she doesn't care of what happens to the future...about colonnello of course,she'll never admit that soo~ that's all I hope you'll look forward for it and please tell me your thoughts of the story and tell me stuff that u want to be part in the story ;))

Thanks~ 


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Well thanks for liking the idea for the ones who reviewed! ^w^ It made me write the story faster! =D

Anyways here it is~~

Colonnello has just came back from his mission, it was about retrieving back or more like 'stealing' the 10-year Bazooka from the bovino family;Its because COMSUBIN got intimidated from the 10-year Bazooka to get used in evil tactics by the bovinos,since they are mafia,and comsubin is..well...not.

After When he went back reporting to his superiors about his successful mission he was ordered to place the Bazooka inside a storehouse,which was filled with forbidden weapons and tools,that nobody were allowed to use; unless they are in general rank or higher.

He placed it in the middle of the room, it was the only empty space that he could find,and it was a little too high from the ground he left the place and immediately after that lal came by to see anything that was worthy to waste some time with, since she has done training colonnello, and her own self-training this morning.

She saw colonnello coming out of the storehouse but she gave him no attention,colonnello saw her and pretended that he haven't;to see what's her purpose of coming,though she was in a commander level,that means she was allowed to enter whenever she wants,so colonnello had no business on what's she's up to, and it was only out of his annoying curiosity to her.

Colonnello's POV

What's she's doing here? I bet she's trying to find anything extreme to do!... either way I sense something bad coming,kora!

Author's POV

She came inside the storehouse and it was pretty dark so,she turned the lights on. Colonnello was still staring at her behind the door yet,she hadn't noticed his presence,she looked around trying to find anything useful,then after that her eyes locked on that pinked colored Bazooka,she had no idea on what that thing was however,she couldn't use anything without knowing its job so,she only touched it.

who doesn't want to touch a pinked colored Bazooka?

When stretching her hand out to touch it,colonnello had a worried look;because that Bazooka wasn't something that you can be carefree around anything could make a 'KABOOM!'

"Wait! lal,don't touch that! Kora!" Colonnello shouted in a worried tone.

"Huh..? What..?" she turned around to the source of the voice and noticed that it was that blonde's voice and, she had accidentally pushed it with one finger,it was surprisingly light,that's what lal thought,compared to the other Bazookas that she have tried they Were much more heavier!

'DUUN!' The Bazooka fell on the ground.

"O-opps..it was your fault!"

"Pfft~! How's that my fault~! Kora!"

"Aah..I-its becau-"

'Fuweep~!' The Bazooka fired a pink missile,it flew up then went down straight at lal's feet!

"WATCH OUT!"

'KABOOM!' The missile blasted and a lot of smoke came out,colonello could've hardly seen lal.

"LAL! Lal! Are you all right?..."

"...answer kora!" He knew that lal wouldn't get hurt by that,and lal would think of something to protect herself from it.

"N-no way..! K-kora!" But it looked like he was wrong..

"No! I'm not alright!..what the hell is wrong with that frikkin toy? It made everything huge and...tall?...why are you so tall?"

"Ahahaha! What are saying? I've always been taller then you,kora! Ahahah!"

"N-no,I mean..You're way way! Taller then usual!"

"You know what? That's the highest level of you being that clumsy I've ever seen,kora!"

"Well sorry for just pushing some frikkin toy shaped bazooka!"

"Aahaha! Oh! And Its not that everything gotten big,its because you got shorter or in your case 'younger' way younger! Kora! Ahahaha"

"W-wait...what did I push?"

"Ahaha! The ten-year Bazooka,kora! ahahaa!"

"Oh! Great!" Lal shouted with depress.

"Now that I think about it,you've been laughing a lot lately,what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh,the problem isn't in me...its just That your Realizing ability is way too slow,kora! Ahaha!"

"..." After a long time trying to analyze the situation.

"Oh shit! Why am I younger instead of getting ten years older?"

"Aaaah..I guess your clumsiness did this,kora."

"If you're trying to be sarcastic you better shut up."

"O-okay,its probably when you first pushed it,which caused a malfunction in it so,instead of swapping with your ten years older-self you've swapped with the Ten years younger-self,but your thinking or your brain or whatever! Hasn't changed,kora!"

"Thank you,captain obvious.."

"You're welcome! Kora!"

"You know that wasn't a compliment.."

"I know..kora.."

Now lal looks like a ten years old kid with an extreme stubbornness from her adult form. She was wearing a pink blouse (just like what she wore in future arc.)

And lal knows from the bottom of her heart that colonnello isn't gonna let her go without any harassing annoying stuff because of how she looks.

'..Please all commanders go to where the meeting is being held..' Someone in the microphone spoke in a clear voice.

"Oh! Shit! There's meeting! Great..just great.."

"I just need to wait for five minutes intel I get to my original self,right?"

"Yup! Expect there's a problem,kora"

"..what is it?"

"five minutes have already passed since you became like this,kora"

"WHAT?"

"You might always deny what I say,but you know that this is something that you can't deny,kora!"

"Would you help me instead of adding more depress to me,please?" She said in an annoyed to tone.

"Aaaw~ you asked for my help~ of course I will~ kora~" lal stood emotion less.

"You know you could just skip the meeting,no one could oppose you for not joining,they'd prefer dying instead kora!"

"Ya..I guess your right..but how can i return to Normal?"

"Aaaaa...you can-...or maybe-...or!..I have no idea,kora..".

"Ah~...whatever.." Lal had no hope on getting back to normal..

"I'll just stay at my office for now,intel I see any changes.." Lal said hopeless.

"Anything I help with? Kora!"

"Ya,think of a way on me reaching the office without getting noticed."

"Pfft~ that's impossible~ kora!" Lal then shot him a killing glare.

"O-okay,how going out normally,whenever someone sees you I'll tell them that your my daughter,kora!"

"Since when you were married?" Lal began to get confused and actually believed it herself.

"Lal,are you okay? that's a lie you know,kora!"

"I-i know,and that's the dumbest idea I've ever heard!"

"Aaaah...how about eliminating anyone who interferes? Kora!"

"Ya,I like it." She finally agrees on something.

"Thank god you've agreed! kora!"

Then after that colonnello gave lal his back to her to leave the storehouse,but see first if anyone was in aisle.

"Good! No ones in the way lal!"

"..." Only silence..

"Lal..?" He turned his head back to her slowly.

"..oh good! You finally got your normal form,kora!...but there's still something off about you...mmm.."

"W-where did you get that scar?" His voice felt vary worried.

"And why do you look as if your about to cry? Kora! Are you okay?.."

"..C-colonnello I-is that you...?"

~after 10 years~

'POOF!' The sound of the ten year Bazooka's explosion.

"Huh? Where am I?" Lal mirch was summoned to the ten year's later world,in the vongola's underground base,where tsuna and the others were...

~~~~ Thanks a lot for reading it!^^

Well that's it for the first chapter,I hope you liked it! And I'll be adding some of the ideas that I took from 'jenjenshim' that I've asked for! :D

And I'll try writing the second chapter as soon as possible!^^ (thought I'm not even busy! xD)

And I'll try writing the second chapter of my other story too,but the problem lies here

'which should I start with first?'

Is it my other story "NANI?" Or this story? Please tell me by reviewing or P.M me!^^; cuz I have no idea x'D

thanks~ ^,^ 


	3. Chapter 2

-chapter 2-

Cioaussu!

Well this is chapter 2..

And I know that there's a little..er a lot! Of spelling errors and grammar mistakes,well that's just because I update my chapters without reviewing first if there were any errors,cuz I just wanted to update it as fast as I can (sorry! TT,TT)

And I reeeally hate writing like

Example: "Hay dame tsuna come here" reborn said? I hate that part when I need to say 'someone said' / 'and that said' / 'tsuna said' '/ hayato said' well I think you got the picture if not sorry xD and tell me if it was bothering you I don't mind,so I'd review and correct it^w^

Note:

If I hadn't wrote the name of the person who said something,like:

Example:  
Tsuna was walking down the aisle and saw reborn,then said.

"Reborn! when will the training would start?" (That's of course tsuna.)

"After eating." (And immediately that's reborn's replay)

"Whaaaaat?" (After that would be clearly TSUNA then reborn next that's tsuna and so on...)

And that applies on the other characters of course and my other Fan fictions too (I'm just saying so there would no confusing xD sorry for that too D'8)

... Sorry If bored u..

Anyways here's the story~~

~In 10 years in the future~

Lal mirch was standing in the middle of the training room at her kid age (10 years old..) she was in the vongola's underground's secrete base.

Everyone from the vongola guardians;gokudera hayato,yamamoto takashi,sasagawa Ryohai,hibari kyoya,chrome dokuro,lambo and the 10th vongola boss sawada tsunayoushi or you could just say tuna!

the infant size Reborn,ranking fuuta were there and bianki,sasagawa kyoko,miura haru and I-pin.

"Who the hell are those kids?" Lal said calmly she knew that she was blasted to the 10 years in the future,but realizing that she was there with them means that her 10 years future self was there.

"Huh? F-from where did that girl come from? A-and how did lal mirch vanish so suddenly?" Tsuna said confused.

"tenth let me explain,Since lal mirch disappeared that way then there is no other way to think of but that herself from 10 years ago used the 10 year Bazooka." Gokudera explained.

"T-thanks gokudera-kun,thought I still didn't get it.."

"Dame tsuna! You never use your head! Lal's past self used the 10 year Bazooka which led her swap with her 10 year future self."

"O-oh!" Tsuna finally got the idea.

"So you say that she 'poofed!' from here and 'poofed!' from the past too." Yamamoto explained in his weird way of using weird sound effects.

"Aaa-" tsuna tried to talk.

"NO! SHE EXTREMELY DISAPPEARED AND THE AFTER THAT SHE BECAME EXTREMELY SMALL!"

"Ahaha!" Yamamoto laughed at ryohai's explanation.

"No you turf head!" Gokudera started a fight with ryohai.

"WHAT DID YOU EXTREME SAY OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"I'll bite you all to death if you don't stop."

"Eeeeeeh! Hibara-san!"

"Huh? WHAT DID YOU EXTREMELY SAY,HIBARI?"

"BAAM!" a sound of gun fire.

"Shut up you all!" Reborn threatened.

"..." Everyone didn't dare to talk after that.

"A-anyways,a-are you really lal mirch?" Tsuna said a little bit scared.

"who the hell are you,kid?" Lal mirch completely ignored tsuna's question.

"W-what aren't you a kid yourself? And With that attitude its definitely lal!" the scared tsuna said confused

"Ya,it is lal mirch,I knew her from a long time ago." Reborn cleared everything.

"A-a long time ago? Aren't you still a baby to even have a past?" Tsuna never stops asking questions.

Reborn jumped then kicked tsuna's leg vary hard!

"Etea! Reborn it really hurts!"

"But to think lal looked like this,she really resemble her future self." Hayato said.

"YA TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahaha! vary!"

Everyone were staring at lal,they thought that their eyes failed to see what's real or not.

"Hay You! with the yellow pacifier." Lal talked to Reborn.

"Nanda?" Reborn responded.

"You look vary familiar...but it needs a miracle to change into that form,so are you any by chance that hitman reborn from the vongola family?"

"Nope,I'm boreen!" Reborn said.

"I have no idea on how you became that form but,I'm pretty sure that you are him,and that kid with the spiky brown hair called you Reborn too."  
"Hn! Pretty sharp of you,lal mirch." Reborn smirked.

"It looks like i can't hide it." The baby said.

"And you haven't changed,by the way how's your boyfriend colonnello?" reborn knew after that he'll get several yells and curses.

"You little! Pfft~ arguing with you is a waste of time." She crossed her arms,and everyone's eyes changed to a worried look when colonnello's name been mentioned.

"Huh? What's with you guys,you're suddenly all quite?" The navy haired girl said not a slight idea in mind.

"W-well you see lal-" tsuna was about to say the reason intel Reborn interrupted.

"Don't tell her,telling her that piece of info might change some of her other parallel worlds,and who knows what might happen." Reborn hissed to tsuna and the others.

"R-really? I didn't know that its would make that much of a difference?" Tsuna blurted.

"Ya,but believe it or not it really does." Reborn said calmly.

"So,you guys from the mafia..you have those vongola rings around your fingers and got contact with the hitman reborn,judging from that you are definitely part of the vongola family." Lal said taking her handgun out of her back pocket,vary calm and adding some ammo into the gun.

"L-lal,what are you doing?" Tsuna had a bad feeling on what about she was gonna do.

"What? There's nothing weird about wiping you out of the earth's surface,since I'm from comsubin and you're mafia AKA enemies of comsubin."

"...don't get so cocky,lal" reborn smirked then said. "You,yourself part of that enemy you speak of now." He said,his hat's shadow making around his eyes.

"Huh? Are you kidding me? Why would leave this side and join the evil side? And especially the vongola family?" Lal said frustrated.

"You should know the reason." The infant with black suit said leaving lal mirch shocked and with an unclear reason .

"...well whatever,I'll know the answer later,and that doesn't mean that I'm still not gonna wipe your asses." She said vary annoyed.

"Hn,what can you do alone? We outnumber you!" Hayato said confidently.

"Numbers isn't important when it comes to her,she maybe a...girl and a...kid,but don't underestimate her,if you get all the guardians fighting level,you still won't be able to beat her,she is different from her future self;she was sick from the non-toreeni-sette rays,and that lal won't hold back,you will be completely wiped just like how she said."  
Everyone gulped. They became aware of the blue haired girl from what reborn said,since making reborn himself getting cautious around her,made people cautious from their stance and the way of talking with her.

"S-shit then I'm dead." Hayato said already knew that his death is a matter of seconds.

"LAL! YOU'RE frightening,TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohai shouted with all his might.

"And you're extremely annoying with your extreme of using extreme!" Lal yelled back at ryohai,which made him freeze in his place.

"Ahaha,their were a lot of 'extreme' in her sentence!"

"You baseball idiot! Are you wishing death by her hands?" Hayato shouted at the carefree yamamoto.

"But she's just a kid." Yamamoto said in a carefree way,which sent everyone on writing down their wills.

"You're pretty damn annoying so I'll start with you!" The little girl threatened.

"Ahaha,scary." Still acting carefree.

"Yamamoto! Its best to Take out your sword and get serious or you'll regret it later." Reborn advised the baseball idiot.

"Ahaha,O-okay!"

"W-wait why are we fighting? Isn't she on our side in first place?" Said tsuna vary worried.

"You're a real idiot! Making the tenth worried because of you!"  
Gokudera lost control of his anger toward yamamoto.

"Well,that would turn to be a great training for you guys!" the baby with the black fedora spoke to the guardians.

"Reborn! Why are always like that?" Tsuna made a waterfall of tears.

"Its true,lal-san's straight is ranked eighth in the world!" Fuuta used his ranking ability.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" Everyone was surprised,but lal only remained silent.

"EXTREME WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Omg.."

"Ahaha! Awesome!"

"Its not ahaha! You baseball idiot!" Hayato yelled irritated over yamamoto.

"Interesting,then let's test it!"  
Yamamoto raised his hand and aiming it at the hole on the box weapon,after that his box weapon appeared.

"Shigori soinru 8th form shinatsuku ame!" (Sorry I forgot what's his attacks are called so I think I made up one xD)

'BAM! BAM!' Two gun shots were aimed to the box weapon,and its dying will flame were sucked into the silver colored bullets.

"Wowh! What was that?" Yamamoto said surprised.

"Those bullets aren't some normal bullets,they are the same type as mine,but its the opposite,instead it takes the persons dying will flame then explodes so,if it was shot to a person it'll steel the persons will to live,and that's something bad,you don't wanna experience." Reborn cleared everything.

"Ahaha! It looks like my box weapon is useless."  
yamamoto ran extremely fast toward the kid sized lal,then she shot some bullets at yamamoto's sword and the dying will flame that surrounded it were sucked into the bullets and then exploded. yamamoto got several damage on his hands but not fatal.

"Damn,I can't fight you without a sword or a box weapon,I give up!" Yamamoto raised the white flag.

"Pfft,so early." She said.

"Then its my turn!" Gokudera shouted. Lal turned her gaze toward him,vary collected,aiming the gun at him.

"Take that!" He threw some dynamites around her,then took out his box and opened it,a long weapon that looked like a gun and a skull on the front. He inserted something into it,after that a huge storm flame were shot at lal,yet she only stood on her place,aiming the gun and shoot three shots at it and suddenly the flame perished.

"W-what that's impossible?" hayato couldn't believe that his shots disappeared so easily without breaking a sweat.

"THEN ITS MY TURN TO THE EXTREME! YOU GO FIRST GARUU!" Ryohai yelled while opening his box.

'BAM!' One shot it went through garuu and ryohai's chests.

"Oni-chan!" Tsuna yelled. "Turf head!"

"Don't worry,those bullets won't kill,it'll only make him extremely depressed." Reborn said to the two.

"..I'm extremely sorry that I walked on earth with everybody else...my value is extremely lower then a shoe..I wish that I was born a dog to the extreme..." Ryohai took himself into a corner then started spouting nonsense,And still continued with it.

"Onii-chan! What are you saying? That's not the extreme onii-chan that I know!" Tsuna tried to wake up ryohai out of his misery.

"Don't waste your breath,that won't help." Reborn said.

"T-then what should I do?"

"Leave it all to ryohai,he'll manage to get into his senses somehow,but you know its better to focus on lal."

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not gonna fight lal!" Tsuna was

"You know what? You don't have to fight." Reborn said to tsuna.

"Reborn~! You finally acknowledged me that I'm strong!" Tsuna who said it thought that it was the first compliment to hear it out of reborn.

"Nope,don't get you hopes up,cuz' I meant that you would stand no chance and you'll be on the floor in a split of a second so,it would bring disgrace to me as your tutor." The hitman tutor reborn said paying no attention to his student.

"Reboooon~ that's so cruel~!" Tuna complained.

"Thank you." He replayed.

"That wasn't a compliment!" The dame student couldn't bring out a compliment out of that infant reborn.

"But,those are the future tenth boss of the vongola with his guardians."

"Reborn..." Tsuna felt happy intel he realized...

"Wait! I'm not part of the mafia!"

"Shut up this isn't the time to be saying that." Reborn said it, then gave tsuna a punch behind his neck by his foot.

"Eteee!"

Back to 10 years in the past,where lal future self was there at comsubin and with colonnello..

"Lal are you okay?-" colonnello said it the nlal interrupted him.

"Colonnello could you do me a favor?" Lal's eyes was filled with tears about to fall.

"Ya! Of course anything! Kora!"

"Would you kill gingerbread in my place?"

"...w-who?"

"The one who killed you so pathetically."

Sorry I stopped in here cuz'...I have no idea.. XD

Well anyways sorry that its short! D':

But I hoped you liked it!^w^ (reviews would be nice xD)

Thanks for reading btw! X3 and I'll try to update the new chapter soon,and I was thinking of choosing a day to update the chapters in it! o so it would be more organized..so please choose which day is more suited (cuz' I have no idea 8D and I WON'T UPDATE INTEL U DO I DON'T CARE WHICH DAY just not saturday cuz its first day of crap- erm school :)

Thanks! (And I'm terribly sorry if there were any stupid grammar mistakes and etc. TT,TT I'm too lazy to reread it..) 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cioaussu~!

Finally finished it! 0,o; Hope you like it~

Anyways here it is~^^

"M-me? Do you mean that I've died in 10 years? Kora!" The blonde said it then came closer to lal who was trying to get control of her feelings.

"Yes." A weak replay,that's the only word that she managed to say.

"Then,did anything happened to you? Kora!" He didn't care about what happened to him instead he was worried about her.

"Nothing bad." But She hid the truth about the rays that killed the arcobaleno so easily,and its even threats her life.

"What? Are you kidding me? don't You look exhausted yourself? Why are you even lying to me? Kora!" He always was able to read her,thou it was pretty obvious.

"I don't care about that!" Her face's expression changed from a teary one into an angry look.

"Then what do you care about? Kora!" "Just fulfilling my last wish."

"You say that you had other wishes before? And Seriously how could you live without me?" He meant them sarcastically,but lal took it seriously.

"sh-Shut up!" Her cheeks became swiftly pink.

"Ahaha! I'm just kidding! I'll do it even if it costs me death! Kora!"

"Then that would be meaningless."

"Then what is the point that you want to accomplish so badly? Kora!"

"Its not me who's gonna make that...eh~!..you never change." Her first sentence was low voiced but the other one was easy to hear and a faint smile been showed on her lips.

Two minutes were left before the both past and future lal get swapped back.

Colonnello kept staring at her,amazed to see her smile which was forbidden for him to see it,when he always try to make her smile.

"Is there even anything to stare at?" She half yelled at him thought she swore to herself after his death that whenever she would ever see him she wouldn't yell at him from anything he does yet, her yells were only a shield to hide her true feelings.

"Ya there is! Your smile of course,kora!"

"Stop it! Its annoying!" Lal turned around giving colonnello her back,what was annoying isn't what he says,its what makes her blush so madly,and colonnello caught what she meant.

The blonde smiled,his eyes went softer then before,and came again to lal closer then ever placing his left hand on back of her left shoulder,after that he asked her.  
"Does that scar hurts? kora."

"...sometimes." She only worked on fixing her gaze on the floor.

"Colonnello?"

"Ya?"

"is this should be ten years in the past?"

"Well It is called ten year Bazooka? Right?"

"Just for your information this isn't ten years in the past to me."

"Then let's make twenty,kora."

"Idiot,you can't come up with whatever that pops up on your mind!"

"Like this?" He gave her a Swift kiss on her right cheek,which sent her red from head to toe,she didn't expect it... sure she thought something more embarrassing he will come up with but not that far. "Sorry that I worried you,kora..."

"...By the way,why do you look so young-"

'POOF!' The 2 minutes have passed and the two went to there original places...or maybe not.

short? Sorry! I just wanted to make two chapters to make up for the late update! xD

So I hope u liked it~! ^3^; If not,sorry~;

(Reviews would be extremely nice,kora! Kufufufu/ushiushiushi.. XD)

Thanks for reading~ 


	5. Chapter 4

/-Chapter 4

I decided to always update my ff's at either thursday or friday,maybe Wednesday too...well one of those x'D I think it would be more arranged,right? Oh! And that applies only on this fic! About My other story "NANI!" I think that I'll be updating the chapters in a real long time...like taking my time in writing it,ya that what I mean,cuz' since I saw that its reviews are less than this fic CUZ' U PPL DON'T REVIEW! :'D and I think that people are founded more in this fic xD LOL

Anyways here's the story,enjoy~^^

"Ah~...she's gone..I couldn't hear the answer..oh well! I'll know it ten years later! Aha-ha!"

'this isn't ten years in the past to me.' This sentence started to echo in his head.

'What did she mean by that? Oh well~ I'll know later~'

'Gingerbread? That's the name of the bastered that lal wants revenge on,what was the reason again? No idea,lal asked for the favor so I don't even need to rethink about it.'

"So Stupid of me,I should have asked for more info instead of flirting with her...wait flirting was better,kora!" The idiot only thinks of these stuff when around lal.

He headed-out of the storehouse on his Way to some officer who he could get information from.

When finally reaching the office,he asked the man behind the desk that faced a computer,working on some top secret stuff.

"Hay any idea on who the hell is gingerbread I need info about him,kora!"

"I have info about enemies of comsubin and secrets info of the mafia,Not some recipes on making cookies colonnello!"

'Er- did lal mention the wrong name? No way she'd mismatched it with the name 'gingerbread'? It most be the right name!'

"Pfft I'm disappointed in you! I'll find out myself! Kora!"

"Wh-what?" He left him with a big misunderstanding.

After leaving the office,when walking on the aisle something else was bugging him in his head.

"Why do I feel as if lal isn't in this world?"

"Lal?" He just realizes something was missing,he immediately ran fast thinking of any high possibilities of where she could be,he ran and ran until he ended up behind the training fields.

Slowing down his speed from all the tiredness,placing his hands on the tree bending his back attempting to get some breath. He raised his head back up until he noticed the wanted person.

He smiled satisfyingly, pushing himself up. There was a short river running,it was almost glittery from the sun's strong light reflects.

It was kind of unusual for colonnello seeing lal laying her back on the grass and actually not wearing that navy uniform,the sun was strong he couldn't notice what was it like,but he was sure that its a white dress.

laying under the wide shadow which was crated by the tall tree that placed behind her the scene was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

The blonde lowered down,paddling on the grass until he reached lal slowly and cautiously after that,he bent more then kissed her forehead in a few seconds what's odd is a long silence been Compared to lal's short-temper,without any reaction from anger,neither yelling or getting red,more as if something that she's used too.

He tried to make a conversation,more like starting to get in an argue. "I feel bad since I gave it to your future self and leaving the present one,kora! aha-ha!" At first he felt something different about her.

"Would you think I'd call that sensitivity?" With that cold replay he immediately removed the thought out of his mind.

"Y-ya!,kora!"

'Phew~ she didn't get angry at all...well a little..but less then usual.' He thought to himself

"You look younger,colonnello."

"Wha-?"

'What is she talking about? As if's been a long time since we met,s-something is definitely odd!'

Sad that it ended in that part? You BETTER BE! ^^x aha-ha! Just kidding! XD (actually I'm not.)

Btw Just a notice for some *cough*idiots*cough* LOL (don't get mad I didn't mean that xD) when I meant that it ended,I didn't mean for the whole fic! There's still a few actually a lot! chapters to go! Be prepared!:D

Anyways...aaaahh~ no idea on what to say more then that...mmmmm...I think that's all what I got to say,thanks for reading! =D the chapter was short you say? then REVIEW damn it,its not hard! T,T Then I'll have the desire write LONGER chaps..0,o

Ciao ciao~! x3 


	6. Chapter 5

Ciaous-...never mind -_-'

First of all sorry about the damn confusion, I actually did the confusing part on purpose but I never knew that it would get that irritating xD please forgive me! :s gomenasai! sowyy to the extreme! TT,TT;

Anyways with this chapter I will kill all the confusing parts by clearing all the stuff. :D

~~~ -NOTES-

What occurring now is on the following; (Please try to pay attention to it)

first,when lal first swapped with her future-self, it wasn't from 10-years in the future,it was from 20-years so,the present lal was actually sent to 20-years later, not in 10-years,when the five minutes have passed,the one who traveled to the 'past' went back to her original time-zone (which it was 20-years in the future.) ,then what about the one who went to the future? What happened to her? She didn't get back to her 'real time' (which it is 20-years in the past.) She actually went back 10-years 'only'...and the one who's in the present now... Is the real lal from 10-years in the future. (Hope it wasn't confusing D: (if it was, read the story to understand xD)

Now Please enjoy a story (or a fic) without (or less) confusion~ x'D Btw lal's dress is vary short and,u would think that it would get dirty? That thought have never popped into my head, that's so stupid of me!'' But come on, its a fic! who cares about little details? x'D ~~~

Two minutes have passed since the five minutes have started again,and the one with colonnello now is lal's ten-year future-self although, the blonde had no idea about it,and that brings colonnello to start questioning about lal's odd act.

"Lal are you okay? I haven't changed since you first got into the future then came back,kora!"

"Aha-ha! I should be the one asking you that,just what's with all the future stuff you're talking about? I haven't been to the future,I've just got swapped with my 'past' ten-year's self." She really had no clue on what he blurts.

"You mean that you got hit by the 10-year Bazooka? kora."The blonde blurted again.

"No,idiot its the opposite,haven't I in this era got hit by the 10-year Bazooka?" She replayed irritated over his false sayings.

"Oh,Right,kora." A sudden change to his face expressions.

"..What's wrong?" She questioned when she saw his face,turns pale.

"N-nothing..." A hurt look been made on His face,when remembering the events to her 20-year future-self, he couldn't bring himself to tell her about it,to him lal's 20-years future-self looked vary sad and he didn't want to change that scolding face yet cute face into a vary sorrowful one.

"...so Lal,How is it going in the future? Have you became a lady-like yet? Kora!" He formed a big smile and wishing from the bottom of his heart that nothing worst happened to her.

"Ya,you could say that." She replayed so normally yet,it seemed so unusual!

"What do you mean?..Did I marry you or something?" He hadn't planned on this careless act around lal,and now he's preparing for the worst,what lal said jammed all his thinking, since it was the first girly thing she ever admitted,he never expected that she would replay with that answer, at least yell with a tomato face would be! And maybe a slap on the face too..

"Ya,unexpectedly." No change of any face expressions,neither a red face, a certain predictable 'another!' answer.

He kept silent for a couple of seconds with wide eyes,then as soon as his brain finally believed it, the blonde immediately turned around yelling "YES!"  
Clutching his fist in a victorious way, Lal herself jumped-off of her place.

At 10 years in the future~

At the same time yet in ten years, is the time where the present lal was sent to.

Lal's POV

I've found myself in a house, I realized that this wasn't the time-zone where i should belong, I'm pretty sure that the 10-year Bazooka has something to do with what has caused in the swapping. I'm not afraid on what would happen after that, since i would only last here for a few minutes.

I Looked around and the place wasn't really lighten-up, kind of dark,only the light that slipped through the blends made the room visible, noticing the furnitures from the couches and with that large flat T.V screen, it seemed that it was the living room.

the big glassy windows showed a garden on the outside,the whole place looked vary elegant, everything was painted from black and white colors, the couches were white and the other furnitures were black, the whole floor wasn't covered with carpets, also in some parts of it that met the sunlight glowed from its reflects.

Few small pictures were hanged on the walls in every room and in every angle,I still haven't moved an inch and the room was capable in looking into everywhere, from the kitchen and the dining room,thought the spaces and the aisles between every room were long, so I would think that this living room is at the center of the house.

"So this is where my future-self was standing..and Within these five minutes,I will take a look into my future." as i was about to lift my foot I realized someone other then me was in the room.

What the fuck was I doing in here?

'Why is that blonde idiot-...he's sleeping..?' I was irritated when I noticed that it was actually colonnello!  
But somehow I feel pleased..? No, I'm probably just interested on how different he would look like,since ten years kind of passed. The upper face of his was covered by a book or a novel..? so, it was kind of interesting..

"Just,why am I even interested?"  
Shit! I unconsciously shouted! Good thing that he's a deep-sleeper! Putting my hand on my head,I sighed in relief.

"Oh,daaad~!" I heard a voice coming out of the second floor, and hearing small foot-steps coming down, I quickly hid myself behind one of the couches, that placed a bit far from the stairs

When that person came down it appeared that it was a blonde kid, and heading toward... c-colonnello?

W-wait he called him 'dad?'  
A-and that 'kid' is...?  
As an colonnello's..kid?

Author's POV

The 'kid' started pushing colonnello back and forth calling him, until colonnello fell on the floor,colonnello was wearing his same comsubin uniform but taking off the jacket

"O-ouch! W-what's wrong? kora!" While he fell, his face showed, and lal who was sticking her head out a little, trying to 'spy' at them,blushed when she saw his face.

'Damn! Why am I even blushing? Its just colonnello!...his hair got a little longer, and he doesn't look that he aged that much either..' Lal thought to herself, then backed her head behind the sofa,resting her head on its back and trying not to move a mussel, or make any sound that would blowout her hidden presence. And her face was getting hotter and hotter,every time she pictures his face. "Dad,would you please help me with my studying?"

"Which subject? Kora!"

"Math."

"Okay,learn how to count from one to ten,then you'll be able to solve all the problems,kora!" He then quickly placed his head back to where it was at first when he was asleep.

"Why don't you ask your mother? Kora!" He said it, then closed his eyes to get back to sleep again.

"Trust me,Why would I bother to ask for your help, and I would if I knew where she was.." The kid said,and when colonnello mentioned the 'mother' lal started to think about it over and over,even thought she didn't even wanna know about who it was, she was a little frustrated too yet, she didn't know the reason that made her feel that way.

"You don't know where she is? Kora!" Said Colonnello, then he got-up sitting, His back straight on the sofa.

"Maybe she just went out for a walk."

"Its 5:00 am in the morning!" The boy said with disbelief, that someone would actually do that at a time like this.

"Oh,you should fully understand when it comes to your mother,anything impossible is possible,kora!" Colonnello said, not feeling anything unusual about it, and the boy's eyes widened even more.

It suddenly felt quite, and that silent gave lal a bad feeling. and then the blonde kid broke the silence with..

"Dad,there's someone hiding behind that couch.." He said, with no hint of fear. with pointed to where he mentioned,Which sent lal shivering and amazed, not a slight idea on why she was either, she just couldn't believe that a 'kid' was able to notice her presence,and thought if It was colonnello who realizes that,it be less surprising.

"I know that,kora!" And it looked that the older 'blonde head' noticed it first. his face didn't show any anger or fright, just a face filled with curiosity on whom it was on the other side of that white couch,that placed in front of them.

'Shit,shit,shit!' She began to repeat that in her head. Wrapping her arms around her legs and her whole body. lal wasn't scared of them! She simply didn't want to encounter colonnello's future-self. closing her eyes and remained still,hoping some miracle would happen and they'd forgot. And get back to what they were discussing a second ago.

Two seconds went-by. She opened her eyes and her friend's face was right in front of her with a big smile,placing one of his hands on her shoulder,she freaked out and half standing-up then fell on her back.

"Colonnello..!" She said.

"Aha-ha! Are you okay? What were doing? kora!" He said,his smile still shining as always,she thought.

"Aaah...I really don't know."

"Mom,were you playing hide and seek?" The boy said questionably.

"No,I was- MOM?" She was calm at first then when she realized on what that kid called her.

"He's your kid after all,kora!" he showed his glowing smile that always makes lal blush whenever she sees it, and lal blushed even more red shades, when he said something that could never become real. Or so what she thought.

I hope this chapter explained the events on the previous chapter ^^

And I hope this chapter was easy to understand ;)) if not...hmmm..like I care? XD

Anyways if it was short;suck it up, cuz I promised u guys that I'll update on either Thursday or Friday,and that's all what I could in writing it in a whole week (I have other stuff to do u know xD)

Anyways, reviewing with one word, would be nice to THE EXTREME! Kora! kufufuishi~ 8D or I'll bite you to death! 


	7. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Ciaossu!

Finally the exams are over! With bad q-,-p grades..just kidding I have no idea what I did actually xD hope u did well! (For those who had taken exams XD) anyways who cares. Its just exams for god's sake! XD -_-''

P.S

Whenever I say 'lal's past-self' I'd be meaning her 'present-self'

AND This chapter was very touchy to me TT^TT Oh and I have no idea which is higher status either general or commander. I tried googling it but then I got lost XD they say that commander is actually a title so XD well in this fic commander is higher then general!

And if you've seen wrong military stuff well plz don't blame me cuz' I don't know anything about them XD

And maybe there is a slight of OOC'ness in lal in the last of the chapter, but I think that it should be normal for her in that situation_

Well here's the 6th chapter. Enjoy~

"W-what do you mean!" Lal shouted confused.

"Because, you, I, are married duuh~ aha-ha are you oka- ...Eh, lal something about you is different,kora!" Said colonnello. Then started to stare at her face, trying to find something to notice, thought he himself don't know what exactly. Only the feeling of missing something obvious. or more like it should be.

"Eh- W-what are you doing!" Said lal. with widened eyes Her cheeks were slightly pink. And got red when he gets closer and closer to her face. She stood still. Looking directly to his eyes, and then gave her a fuzzy feeling, Which sent her off to her own fantasy world.

When about dreaming she got slapped back to reality,by colonnello saying.

"I knew that there was something off about you! where's that cool scar on your right cheek go? Kora!" He smirked. Feeling proud of noticing. Which gave lal a questioned look,and hint of irritation.

"You're really are the same.. Ten years have passed and you haven't changed." She stood back up. With a the same usual face 'expressionless'.

"How could you tell? Kora!" He smiled with pleasure. Knowing that she would get stuck by that question.

"well..I am your instructor,so...I know!" She turned her face away fast not wanting him to look at her. And got red when remembering her own unchangeable future. She was sad. To think that this would actually gonna happened even if she wanted or not. And she was angry. She couldn't believe that her future-self would actually 'think' of marriage! Yet she planted a thought into her mind, that there's a defiantly a reason behind that. And slight of happiness that she didn't wanna feel. But deep deep waay! Deep! She thought how much fun she had whenever she hangs with him, thought she always acts angry in the outside. And he always tries to annoy her and then flirts but,somehow she actually liked that feeling.

-10 years back-

The atmosphere was very awkward between lal and colonnello. They both were sitting on the grass. Both trying not to look directly to the other one's eyes.

Colonnello got pissed off in the inside,he wished to know more about their future,he wanted to ask her about everything with every detail but,a lot of questions came rushing through his head, and couldn't decide on one to ask first, since there was no time before she gets back to her original time. the only question that he most wanted to know and what was messing through his head trying to find an answer about it. colonnello gave up and asked her immediately and directly without trying to make her get the question using any hints.

"What was the way that I ask you to marry me? Kora!" He smiled too brightly, and with reducing the distance between himself and her. To lal,colonnello looked too interested that it would seem embarrassing if anyone saw them, and lal's future-self thought that if anybody saw them her past-self would be misunderstood by them and would be completely clueless of their misunderstandings,thought somehow the misunderstanding should be true.

"As if I'm gonna easily tell you?" Lal's face got very red,whenever she remembered. but used a shield to hide that by putting an annoyed face yet,it was still obvious to colonello,then he laughed at that. She turned her back to him,with crossed arms.

"If I asked your past-self in this time will 'she' err- or should I say 'you', accept? Kora!"

"Accept what? Oh! I-i d-don't know." an expected answer..

"When was that I asked you? Kora!"

"I don't remember." another expected answer..

"Where were we? Kora!"

"Can't remember." When she actually does, but either way 'an expected answer..'

"Does you're past-self likes me but denies that fact? Kora!"

"I do...I-i mean W-WHAT?" Her face was too red that it couldn't be compared with a fresh tomato.

"Aha-ha! Wow you finally admitted that!..well kinda 'indirectly' kora! Aha-aha-ah-ha! Don't worry I already know the answer but wanted to hear it coming out of your mouth! Kora! Aha-ah!" He started to laugh at her for falling easy to his plan. he was keeping his real question in the end so lal would answer it without realizing. Since he knew that she would admit nothing. And Lal got a little angry for planning all this, but smiled when she thought to herself that it was pretty funny for her to fall for it.

"Oh don't worry about answering the rest of the questions, cuz' I'll be finding the answers myself! or the game would be too easy to get you,kora! aha-ha!" She got irritated over his attitude to be so honest by saying such things freely without a slight of embarrassment yet,she was grateful that she wouldn't be answering all those by his persistence on her to do so.

"By the way Lal,why are you trying to avoid answering them? Its not like its gonna change anything,you'd be marrying me anyway, and I'm positive that you're happy with that in the future,right? Aha-ha-ha!"

"Oh shut up.."

Suddenly the future lal disappeared! colonnello stopped laughing immediately. a lot of smoke came out of nowhere, blurring his vision. He then yelled childishly saying.

"Noo! I still wanna know more! do we have son or not!" Colonnello told himself that he was pretty sure that after Lal finished her last sentence there was a faint smile formed on her lips.

the last part was yelled directly at lal's past-self's face (which in this time its her present-self) Her look was a complete shocked expression mixed with confusion.

"H-how did you know that we had?" Lal didn't get the question right. She thought of something like 'we had a son!' But seriously that wouldn't sound like a question at all! because; she was too embarrassed to get it after all what she encountered in the future,and next getting back to her time and what first she sees is her trainee who soon would be her husband!

"Oh! We had! Kora! YES!" Said colonnello cheerfully. He never thought that all that should be impossible,when lal did. she always start to ask herself on why would she end up in the future by actually getting married to that guy? Well,she liked him but never admit that, neither thought of admitting it even once, and she's planning on dying without admitting that to anyone! Thou she wished that she was able to say it all out freely She. was his instructor for god's sake! How could there be any relationship between a trainer and a student? But colonnello didn't think in that way, in fact,it was the opposite. He thought to himself that it would make things easier if he was her student, he would spend much more time then anyone in her life! Colonnello's imagination was very wild..but real.

"W-what? You didn't know in the first place!" She remembered that her future-self was in this time when she wasn't,probably he was with her future-self and she herself (future-self) had told colonnello about the future. She couldn't believe that her future-self would be telling him about the future. And now for her it was too embarrassing to be looking at him or just by standing next to him. she covered her face with her hand and left the field, with noticing colonnello who happened to be following her.

"Stop following!" Lal yelled more like ordering. She didn't bother to look at him while shouting.

"I'm not,its just that the cafeteria happened to be on your way,kora! Aha-ha!" She knew that he was saying that just to piss her off even more because; he was actually following her.

"errh! You're so persistent!" She shut her eyes while walking. And he then tried to catch up to her pace,leaving a little distance between himself and her. He would be glad to walk side by side with her but, that would only mean suicide.

"Thank you~ kora~" he smiled innocently at her. And made her blush out of anger and embarrassment.

"That wasn't a compliment." She glared at him then changed her course to her office on purpose just to make if he was actually following or not. Yet he still continued following her.

"What now? Weren't you going to the cafeteria?" She continued walking and at the same time looking at his smirking face from her left side.

"Oh yeah,I don't feel like eating anymore so I'm getting back to the dorms."

"God! I don't get how you could think easily all of these lies at once!"

"I'm a pro after all,kora!"

"That's just ridicules.." She cursed some words under her breath,but let him follow her anyway.

A recruit came by and told lal.

"The general wishes to see you,commander lal." She only nodded then walked on her way to the general. What first she thought of what the general wanted from her, was probably about the accident when using the 10-year Bazooka,which it was prohibited to be used, thou she had the permission of using any of what the storehouse had in, and maybe since it was an accident he would be asking her to be careful next time.

Colonnello carefully looked at her from the corner of his eyes, wanting to see of what she had in mind. He predicted what the general had wanted from her. Its most likely about that accident with 10-year Bazooka. Colonnello told himself that the accident wasn't completely her fault. he was part of it too. He knew that now he isn't allowed to follow her anymore, neither lal would let him,even if he had told her that it was his fault, she still wouldn't let him, and she'd be carrying that responsibility. either way, he is too stubborn to let her do as she wishes. So he said.

"Well,I think that I'm a little hungry right now so,see ya! kora!" He smiled then hurried to the cafeteria. Lal just saw him leaving for a second then turned her gaze back to her way and said.

"I might have been casted a spell on myself to agree on getting married to that."

When colonnello arrived at the cafeteria, he headed immediately to the general's office where lal should be there by now. When he's finally there, He stood behind the office's door, eavesdropping on the two.

"Commander lal,I have been told about the incident." Said the general.

"And what about it?" Said Lal with an annoyed tone, after that she crossed her arms. The general jumped off of his seat from at first when she spoke. He was in no position to talk. Since lal was a commander. and respected. everyone feared her rough tough attitude. in the other hand colonnello was laughing hysterically behind the door,and he was trying his best to shut up before they get to notice his presence.

"I-i just wanted to ask you to be careful next tim-" Suddenly the door has been busted open. The general got cut off,and again jumped off of his seat again. it must be twice today in a row. The general swore to himself that his death would be caused by a heart-attack given by one of those two, either lal or colonnello or maybe both at the same time which would be no surprise. Both Lal and the general looked back and they saw the one who they have predicted, and the only one who would be doing such a thing would be no one other then colonnello.

"Stop making any farther conclusions old man,kora!" Colonnello shouted with zero manners to his higher superiors.

"Colonnello!" Called out Lal with slight of anger. She is 99.99% sure of what's colonnello's purpose of coming here.

"General,it wasn't lal's fault at all! kora!" An 'X' mark appeared on lal's forehead. wanting to shout the guy to death! Thought his attitude was shit with everyone yet,not with lal,its not because he was scared of her reaction by his inappropriate behavior toward his instructor,it was because of his respect to his teacher or the most part of the reason was his likeness toward Lal. his skills in everything else is excellent.

"Colonnello! Don't make me beat some manners into you!" She gave him a death glare that would send anyone straight to their graves or what the heck? Maybe straight to hell itself! yet,colonnello only stood there giggling like a kid. to him it was actually cute of lal to be making a death glare which made no effect toward the blonde. Lal appreciated his help but it won't do any help,it would only make things worse.

"Aha-ha! Since when you cared? Kora!" Said colonnello sarcastically, but it was true. Lal never cared in hell about 'manners'. Well she had bu,t never used them with anyone.

"Cuz' You called me by my first name just now." Lal said. And Colonnello called her lal! HE CALLED HER LAL!...he's one step to grave right now..

"Oh,what's up with that? It is your name,right? Aha-hah! Kora!" Lal bets that colonnello has just entered his sarcastic mode,and he must be asking for a death wish by Lal's own two hands. The general laughed at them but made it look as if he was laughing only on colonnello then he coughed as soon as he was in the middle of his laugh,switching his face back to a serious one. It was hard on him thou,because;everyone knew that those two didn't share only a teacher and a student bond.

"Uhm!" Coughed the general. interrupting the fight between the two. And the due turned their focus back to the old man. Lal with sharp eyes. And Colonnello with cleared mind. The general knew that Colonnello isn't going to let him free for the rest of his life until he agrees that it wasn't Lal's fault and makes it colonnello who's to blame.

"Okay Colonnello! You'll be taking lal mirch's place-"

"Are you saying that I was getting a punishment in the first place?" Lal said frustrated!

"Err- N-no of course not! How can I even p-possibly do th-that anyway..?" Poor general his purpose wasn't really with what lal had in mind. Lal wasn't going to get any punishment in the first place, neither the general had the power to be ordering a commander.

After When they finally have done from their 'negotiating' colonnello's punishment has been decided (not attempting to be taking lal's place since there weren't any punishments for her anyway but because of his rash attitude to the general.)

The two walked out of the office.

"Hn, you deserved it. That's what you get for butting in." She grinned with a devilish smile turning her head back to colonnello. While he only walked silently behind her. smiling in a way that starts lal to get ultimately annoyed.

He kept staring and staring. Definitely had a feeling that Lal was trying to say something. And then finally she opened her mouth to say it.

"B-but t-thanks anyway,I appreciate the help.." She said. with her best making her voice to sound normal,which she failed to do so in the end trying to look up the ceiling.

He smiled and said "no problem, anytime Kora!" And of course in the millionth time She blushed over his smile.

"Oh, I gotta get this back to the storehouse. Can't get myself in trouble again by that~ ha-ha! Later! Kora!"

-Several days later-

Colonnello had just finished his job 'which was more of a punishment'. Lal was sent on a mission and just now she got back. Only three days have passed since her absence. On that same day. When she got inside the building. And while walking between the aisles, she noticed none of the members were around. She decided to go to the prime gate of COMSUBIN's. And that where everyone had gathered. Lal went behind the gate, and pushed it open then stepped out of the building. She got surprised. Of what she is seeing. Every single member of COMSUBIN was gathered there. No idea or any reason of their gather had ever crossed her mind. She stood on the staircase. The field was full of recruits, commanders, officers,generals and other members. Everyone stares at Lal at first. And seconds later switching their gaze back to the green ground that filled it with green grass. She tried to read the atmosphere but, some were scared, others surprised and worried, And everything was shadowed, thought every corner of the field was lit up by street light but, its brightness wasn't enough to light the whole place. It was midnight. A recruit approached her after seeing her questioned expression. he mentioned their situation to her and then apologized then got back between the crowed. her look changed to a shocked one. the leader of comsubin had just passed away all of a sudden. The news startled everyone. And those everyone started to look at Lal again. wanting to see the reaction of that famous commander. the leader was Lal's father. the only one among her family who is left for her. He wasn't someone who would cut his own flesh and blood out of his life from no reason. He always took care of her. Making sure of her conditions whenever she is sent to any missions. He might be strict sometimes with others But, he was caring person. Lal never cared a bit about him when it was in the normal days. But now she starts to regret not spending more time with her father. Even if he was busy most of the time with work, she could have helped him at least.

Lal kept silent. Then lowering her head facing the ground. Her Hair bangs covering the upper face. Creating a shadow over the eyes. she put her hand on her face. More of hiding it. trying her best with holding the tears that were about to fall. the people from recruits to generals stared at her with concern. They knew that it was something that even the Lal that they know wouldn't be able to hold all that in her heart. it would be too painful for her.

Colonnello who struggled escaping the crowed only managed calling out the name..

"Lal." And he got closer to her. his eyes filled with sadness to be looking at lal getting crumbled so easily was too painful for him. He couldn't bare standing there seeing her in that form. He told himself he has to do something that would at least make her feel better. even if it was a small help. So he hugged her. It was the first thing that popped over his head. He have always known that Lal never got enough love, more of she never wanted that feeling, or just by getting opened to someone else, was something impossible for Lal. She thought all that as weakness which builds up later to a soldier that she always thought of.

"I'm sorry about that, Lal.." she didn't hug him back, she wouldn't, and she couldn't. still managing with her best not to cry.

"Lal, stop trying swallowing up the pain. don't hold yourself from crying, its normal to be crying in these situations, kora!" She is still recovering from the shock. when she felt no power left to restrain her tears. she yelled, crying at the same time. "sh-shut up! I know that you idiot!" her heart finally rejected the thought of being week when crying. Her tears finally fell down through her cheeks. she didn't know the right reaction to show her emotions that were shuffling through her heart but to cry. She gave no interest to those who were staring. since she felt so good when she cried. She laid her head against his chest unconsciously. Still crying softly with no sound.

And it began to rain. it was night a cold night. The rain got heavy which made the sky look as if its crying for someone. Colonnello and Lal's hair got soaked with cold rain drops. colonnello helped Lal to get inside the building escaping the rain. After that everyone else did the same.

-Inside-

"You must be tired. Its best to get some rest Lal. You just got back from your mission, right? kora." Said colonnello while staring at the navy haired girl looking helpless.

"Yea, I guess so.." She replayed softly. Then headed to her room. The blonde stood still in his place while looking at her from behind. until she was out of site he went back to his own dorm.

She laid her back on the bed. still deep in thought. thinking of her father's death. "Colonnello said the cause was a heart attack I wonder if that's true.." But her body gave away to the tiredness and fell deep asleep.

-In the next day-

"I've assigned you on a mission. its about finding a certain hitman then eliminating him. Simple enough right. I believe it'd be easy for someone with such capabilities as you, Lal mirch" Said the man behind the desk.

"Yes." Replayed Lal. Colonnello stood beside her looking deep in thought. Lal turned her to him before she left. wondered of his odd silence that didn't seem normal for colonnello. Usually he would object on any mission that she have been given. Sometimes saying stuff like. 'No that's not suitable for her' or 'her role is too dangerous' but now he is awfully quite. As soon as she is out of the office. The general took notice and said "you are worried about her, aren't you?" Colonnello was still silent and gaze fixed on the white floor.

"Well, its just that..Lal isn't herself these days..and I'm worried she might think of-"

"No, Commander Lal isn't someone who would like that. And you should know better than anyone else, colonnello!"

"Yea, I know. But still.."

"Don't worry. The mission won't break her a sweat. Everything would be all right. Now you should get prepared for your next mission too."

"Yes, sir.."

After when the blonde had left. the general confessed to himself "I actually wonder myself if everything would go well.."

Both, had a bad feeling. That was aching them from in the inside...

At night. Middle of a forest where Colonnello is, and where the mission took place.

"Heh, taking them out was too easy tast, kora!"

"As expect of colonnello-san!" Said one of the officers that accompanied the blonde.

"He-he~ thank you~ thank you! Kora!" Acted colonnello with goofy-ness.

'Baam!' A faint far gun shot was heard by the officers and colonnello.

"What was that?" Said one of the Rookie officers Kazui.

"A gun shot, of course." Replayed the other officer with annoyance.

"I know, but what I meant is that 'why was there a sound of a gun shot'? was it our imagination?" Said Kazui.

"Yeah it was, kora!" Said Colonnello, sure of his answer. The two officers gave each other an unconvinced expression.

"Okay! That's like a good strategic place to camp in, kora!" Camping around dead bodies wasn't a strategic place. That what gave the officers question marks all over their heads. But they are sure that there is a reason behind it, which they will know later and probably late. But either way they always have trusted Colonnello's skills so, there is nothing to fear whenever he is around.

Everyone went to their own tents and slept in, but Colonnello stayed awake in order to be guarding the area.

"Sorry guys gotta leave you for a sec', kora!" He made sure not to make his voice loud enough to be heard by any of the two.

Around nowhere. surrounded with plants everywhere. That is Lal's mission where it took place.

'BAAM!' 'BAAM!' The sound of gun shots could be heard from miles away.

-Lal's POV-

Damn he's so persistent. Even monkeys can't jump around like that. Plus, it started to rain again...What a joy.

'BAAM!' 'BAAM!' 'BAMM!' Shot Lal using a shotgun.

Shit! He hid himself again...  
...why am I so cautious again..? Or more like. Why am I so defensive..? I've nearly accomplished everything I wanted. Yet I lost a lot of what I've cherished. So, what's wrong of dying right now..? At least I'd feel better. No more of the guilty feeling. Dying on a battle field is the best place suitable for someone like me to die in.

-Author's POV-

The hit-man came out of nowhere. then headed straight toward Lal holding a knife. His gun got blasted away when Lal shot it. He was determined to kill her. knowing that he has no chance of wining but suddenly, the gun that once pointed toward him got lowered. Dropping her defense. He did not know what purpose was that move for, but he gave no attention and said to himself that he might not be able to see that chance again. going straight, waiting unpatiently to be taking away the target's life. Middle of that dark place she stood there. She couldn't get away.

-Lal's POV-

My feet felt glued to the ground. And somehow I didn't want to doudge.

...What if I stayed put like that for a minute. for few seconds standing...I would be able to see father again.

-Author's POV-

Colonnello jumped in front of her. shooting the man's stomach. making him to be hugging his stomach out of pain. Lal noticed his eyes, which she described it as someone who got his joy of life gets stolen. Then colonnello shooted the guy's chin with his knee, vary hard that was able to knock him out cold. Next he took out his handgun fast enough that even Lal didn't notice until it is now pointing on the falling hit-man.

'BAAMM!'

suddenly that scene made her snap back to reality. Colonnello's back is giving her. His soaked blond hair going to different directions from the cold strong breeze.

"You were thinking of death just know,weren't you? Kora!" Still his strong firm back standing right in front of her. She didn't care, not thinking of replaying. since it was true. she desired death. she thought that it was the only way to escape her pain.

"So you were, kora.."

"So!" She yelled back.

"so?..SO! ARE YOU STUPID? WHAT'S THE POINT OF DYING RIGHT NOW? JUST TO MEET YOUR FATHER AGAIN? WHERE'S THE TOUGH LAL THAT I KNOW? HAVEN'T YOU CONCERNED ON HOW I WOULD BE REACTING IF YOU DIED TOO?"

her eyes widened making her rethink her doing.

"D-Don't scare me like that again..kora."

"I..I..."

"I-I'm sorry about that.." Her voice cracked a bit. A hint of going crying any seconds.

"No, its okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing anyway so, sorry about shouting on you, kora! ..And...are you crying..?" She finally gave up. Her tears began to flow out. Releasing her pain away from her that was shatering her heart from inside. He came close to her. Then pat her hand with his large palm.

"Geez, you sure cry a lot these days, kora!"

I hope you were listing to music while reading it T,T it helps feeling the story deeper XD I donno maybe its just me -_- well whatever I hope u like this very late updated chappy! =D well u better -_- lol JK :P

anyways thanks for reading and I appreciate "nice" reviews XD cuz' I'm a real sensitive person which is making me sick! :D I get mad, sad, irritated over every friggin detail D: damn I hate myself. -_- thought I'm always trying not to think of anything in a negative way XD oh~ enough of my issues -_-

Ciao~ or cioa~ :D w,e dochini! 


End file.
